Pokemon! School Idol Festival-The Bullies!
by HildaAndShizukuOsakaFan
Summary: A one shot where Hilda protects Shizuku from the neighborhood bullies with a cameo from Ryo Aikawa. Enjoy! Characters:Hilda (Pokémon), Shizuku Osaka (LL! SIF) and Ryo Aikawa (LL! SIF). Pairings:Hilda x Shizuku Osaka.


One fine afternoon while taking a walk through their neighborhood in the outskirts of Tokyo, Hilda White and her girlfriend Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka are chatting about what they have done in school recently.

"I've been doing great, Hilda-chan! My grades have been good and the previous Theatre Club session has been fun like they always are!" Shizuku says cheerfully.

"That's awesome, Shizuku-chan! My grades have been good too, but I need to improve my grade in Algebra class." Hilda responds to her with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, Hilda-chan! Me and our other friends are here to help you anytime!" Shizuku responds to her with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you, my apple pie Princess!" Hilda says to Shizuku.

"You're welcome, my Ice Cream Prince!" Shizuku responds to her, with them still holding hands.

All of a sudden, two young men about their age walk up out of nowhere, and get up close to the teen girls.

"Look at what we have here, two lesbians!" The first guy says to his friend.

"Yeah! *snicker* Let's get them!" The second guy says as they walk up to them.

With some quick thinking, Hilda grabs a Poké Ball from her belt with a Samurott inside of it.

"Thank goodness that i'm still a Pokémon Trainer, even though i'm going to high school with my beloved girlfriend..." Hilda says in her mind as she gets the Poké Ball ready.

She pushes the button which makes the red and white ball grow to normal size, then she gets ready to throw it into the air.

"Lookie here! Looks like we got ourselves a Pokémon Trainer!" The first bully says to his cohort.

"Yeah! What are you going to do to us? Have your Chansey ticke us to death?" The second bully says as him and his partner start laughing.

"You'll both see! Samurott, come out and teach these guys a lesson!" Hilda says as her Pokémon partner comes out in a bright flash of light.

The samurai-like otter roars as it readies it's seamitar after it lands on the ground.

"Samurott, Water Gun on the first bully and Razor Shell on the second one!" Hilda commands the creature.

Shortly after, Samurott dashes up to the bullies and the first bully is drenched in water thanks to Water Gun while the second one is drenched in water as well with his shirt getting cut diagonally because of Samurott's Razor Shell.

"Ahh! Let's get out of here!" The first bully says to his friend.

"You got it!" The second bully says as they both run away.

"And don't let me catch you guys around here again, otherwise something worse will happen to you next time!" Hilda shouts to the retreating guys as Shizuku admires Hilda's act of heroism.

"Samurott, Return!" Hilda says as she opens the ball and her Samurott goes back inside. Afterwards, she puts the ball back onto her belt.

"Hilda-chan! Thank you!" Shizuku says as she runs up to her and glomps her while also giving a kiss to Hilda's right cheek.

"You're welcome, Shizuku-chan! Anything for a cute Princess like you!" Hilda says as Shizuku lets go and they decide to hold hands again and continue their walk across their neighborhood.

*Later that evening, inside Hilda's and Shizuku's house.*

"You drove those uncouth bullies out of the neighborhood, Hilda-chan?" Ryo Aikawa asks her, feeling proud of her for protecting Shizuku like a true Prince would.

"Yes, Ryo-kun! Let's just say they won't be bothering us again!" Hilda responds to her.

"I'm very proud of you, Prince Hilda-chan for performing a chivalrous act and for protecting Princess Shizuku-chan like that!" Ryo says with a smile.

"Mind if we share a kiss, Hilda-chan?" Shizuku's asks Hilda as her cheeks start blushing a bright pink.

"Sure thing, Shizuku-chan!" Hilda happily responds back as they both hug each other and start kissing.

"I love you so much, Hilda-chan! I'm glad you were there for me today!" Shizuku says as a happy tear trickles down from her eye.

"I love you too, Shizuku-chan! And i'll always be there for you, even in eternity!" Hilda responds back, a tear forming in her eye, too.

"Romance can be such a wonderful thing, since it shows the passion that two people can have for each other!" Ryo says to herself as she is watching the two lovers who are also her closest friends kissing around.

*The End* 


End file.
